


С чувством, с толком, с... (как получится, в общем)

by desterra



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Ник всё осознал и вот пришёл





	С чувством, с толком, с... (как получится, в общем)

— Монро, понимаешь, так получилось, что... Нет. Не пойдёт, — Ник постучался лбом о сложенные на руле руки и откашлялся. — Монро, не мог бы ты... Чёрт. Хм... Эдди, так вышло. Эм... Эдди, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про... Ммм... Чувак! Угу, за это он точно меня съест. А, нет. Не съест, у него же режим: диета, упражнения... Просто голову оторвёт, если повезёт, конечно. А если не повезёт, то руку или ногу. Хм... Дружище, я понимаю, что злоупотребляю твоим терпением... Снова не то. О! Монро, а хочешь посмотреть на старинные энциклопедии Гриммов? С рисунками! Много!  
Ник взъерошил волосы на макушке и откинулся на спинку сидения.  
— Монро, я понимаю, что ты уже сбился со счета... Вряд ли. Было бы с кем — поспорил бы, что у него все ходы записаны. Запомнены уж точно. Эх... Попробовать что ли так: Монро, мне не к кому больше обратиться. Что? Напарник? Хэнк в порядке, спасибо, что спросил. Да уж. Эдди, я понимаю, что уже поздно, но...  
Ник глубоко вдохнул и попытался улыбнуться. Судя по отражению в зеркале, получилось так себе.  
— Монро! — попытался он ещё раз, пожал плечами и строго взглянул на отражение. — Ладно, Ник, ты в конце концов Гримм или где? Вперёд! Ничего страшного не случится.  
Зеркальный Ник успокоенным не выглядел.  
Посидев в тишине еще пятнадцать минут, Ник нехотя вылез из машины, хлопнул дверцей и направился в сторону дома. У самой двери он замер, переступив с ноги на ногу. Зажмурившись на всякий случай, Ник вскинул руку, но постучать не успел: дверь распахнулась буквально за мгновение до этого.  
— Ник? Ого. В смысле, ого! Ну, проходи что ли, чего на улице стоять. Уж прости, но предлагать помощь, чтобы донести сумку до дивана не стану. На ужин картофельная запеканка с грибным соусом. Спать будешь на коврике, у двери. Давно мечтал завести домашнее животное. «Что ваши кошки! У меня Гримм имеется!» Звучит, как ты думаешь?  
Ник вскинул бровь, подавил вздох облегчения и шагнул в дом. Главное, что его пустили, а уж кто там кого завёл — время покажет.


End file.
